By Your Side
by OoKaixChanoO
Summary: Don fights for his life after a crime turns horrific. Don/Charlie, incest.


**A/N:** Watching the first episode of Season 4 while waiting for food to be delivered resulted in... this. Is it obvious I enjoy torturing these boys yet?

 **Warnings:** Violent imagery.

* * *

There's blood everywhere. On the sidewalk, splattered against windows, and against cars. It's one of the most gruesome scenes Charlie's ever seen. He's sure the FBI wouldn't even have him here if it wasn't… if it wasn't for his brother.

The mathematician's stomach clenches and he has the urge to vomit, but nothing comes up. All Charlie does is dry heave and clutch at his middle. He walks through the crime scene, seeing more than a few dead bodies littered about, but then… he stops. Charlie's sharp eyes zoom in the ambulance a few feet away and it takes a few seconds, but he sprints towards it.

Charlie skids to a stop next to the stretcher. There lies Don, oxygen over his mouth and nose, covered in bloodied bandages. A pitiful sound floats off Charlie's lips as he grips his brother's hand in a grasp stronger than steel. There's no squeezing on Don's end and the youngest Eppes feels tears fall down his cheeks.

"Are you his brother?" one of the ambulance personnel ask. All Charlie can do is nod, his whole body feeling cold and numb. "You're listed as his emergency contact. You can come with us to the hospital if you wish."

''Please," Charlie whispers, voice small and cracked. The woman nods and loads him onto the ambulance, then Charlie jumps in when he's given the all clear. Sirens roar to life as they begin the slow, painful drive to save his dear brother's life.

"You can't do this… you can't. Don't go… please don't go..."

=w=

It takes all but eight minutes to make it to the hospital. Charlie gets out of the way as Don is wheeled to an operating room and once again his body goes numb. Don coded once on the way and those few seconds he was dead made Charlie feel as if his own life was snatched away. He doesn't make it to a chair; the mathematician falls to his knees and ugly sobs make his shoulders shake.

Charlie barely notices a nurse come towards him and tap his shoulder. He doesn't hear her voice. All he can focus on is Don may be dying and no one can do anything to save him. Clenching his eyes shut, Charlie wishes he could do something, anything, to save the one he loves the most… yet here he is, powerless as always when things like this happen.

"Sir?"

He blinks, opens his eyes, and looks at the woman. "...W-What?"

"I'm sorry, but you have to go in the waiting room. We'll let you know as soon as he's out of surgery."

"...I..."

Charlie's legs feel weak as he stumbles up and lets the nurse lead him to a private waiting room. He sinks into a chair and buries his face within his hands. He doesn't register the nurse leaving or anything around him. His mind sticks to the one fact his brother is fighting for his life.

The brothers Eppes have a secret they keep heavily guarded; they've been romantically involved for little over a year. Everything happened so fast but Charlie wouldn't change the year he's been with Don for anything in this world. He's never been happier, even if they have to sneak around and make sure no one finds out about them.

The youngest Eppes hardly remembers the morning; Don was nice enough to set his alarm for eleven since it's Saturday. He does remember the chaste little peck against his forehead and Don's callused fingers brushing against his cheek before he stepped out for the day. Charlie didn't even have time to say "I love you, be safe" as he always did before his brother went to work.

"Don't die… don't die, Don..." Charlie whispers under his breath as more tears fall from his eyes. The last time he cried this much was when his mother passed away, but the pain Charlie feels now can't compare to the excruciating stabs he feels in his heart and soul.

All he can do… is wait.

=w=

Hours pass without anything. No one else is in this room with him. Charlie received endless texts, from Don's team, his father, Amita, and Larry, all telling him the same thing; they're in the public waiting room and waiting for news just as he is.

Charlie feels exhaustion leak through his weary mind and aching bones, but as his eyes slip shut, there's a knock on the door. Snapping his head up, the mathematician looks at the doctor. There's a smile on the man's face and for a minute Charlie thinks the worst. However, the words that tumble from the doctor give him life once again.

"Your brother will live."

His shoulders sag as laughter falls from his lips. "Can I see him?"

"Of course. He's heavily sedated at the moment, but he was asking for you." The doctor leads him to a room. "He asked for one with no cameras and heavy curtains to for privacy. You can shut them for a few minutes if you wish."

"T… Thank you." Charlie nods as the man leaves, then steps in the room. Shutting the curtains, he looks at Don, who looks as if he's about to fall asleep. "You stupid bastard."

"Hi to you too," Don rasps, voice weak, though amusement leaks through. "I'm sorry for scaring you buddy."

"You did more than scare me." Charlie walks towards the bed. He kneels next to it and rests his head against the cool sheets. "I thought I was going to die with you."

"Hey… none of that." The youngest Eppes feels fingers rest against his head and go through his curly tresses. "You have to live for Dad if anything happens to me…"

"I'd exist, Donnie. That's it. Living is having you next to me." Gripping the bed, Charlie shoulders shake. "I know you can't promise to not throw yourself in danger, but… can you try?"

There's silence between the brothers for a few moments. Don breaks it with, "For you, I'll try anything."

Charlie lifts his head and presses their lips together for a brief few seconds. "Good. Now get some sleep, you need it."

"Stay within reach?" Don asks, causing Charlie to look at him with confusion. "I want to be able to feel you."

"You don't have to ask. I'd do anything for you too." Charlie scoots the chair closer to the bed so he can hold Don's hand. "Sleep."

"I love you, Charlie..." is all Don says before sleep overtakes him.

Charlie lifts his brother's hand and kisses his knuckles. "I'll love you till the day I die, and even then I'll love you."

* * *

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
